Brother My Brother
by moongirl101
Summary: Sesshomaru has two pups now that are his heir after killing their mother what can he do but ask help of the wolf/miko kagome full summary inside


Brother My Brother

Sesshomaru of the West had reached his two hundred year mark and had produced a twins Taro meaning First born son and Aiko meaning beloved. But sadly lady Mina meaning south of the south had tried to force Sesshomaru into mateing him so he kills her. He is left with two Inu pups needing a mother. Lord Sesshomaru was Forced to look to his little brothers Pack Mother Kagome. She was a Wolf demoness of the north Daughter of Lord Kazua meaning Man of Peace and Sister to Kouga of the Pack. She returns to her pack only to be brought to Lord Sesshomaru's Castle to take care of his heirs. Will love blossem between the two.

Chapter one

Kagome set outside of her brothers pack once again. She stared at the Full Moon in the sky she thought back to all the times she and her brother had pretended to be in love to keep the fact that she was the Heir to the northern lands a secret. She had pretended to go home to the future but instead had slipped away from them and returned to her brothers pack for a much needed rest. She looked back to the den and stood "Kouga I must leave now" she said as she hugged her little brother.

"Be safe Onee-san I wilol return to see you as soon as I can" Kouga said lovingly as he hugged his older sister.

"I will Brother" Kagome bid him a finale farewell and took off towards her pack. She smiled aas she arrived at the little village tended by the village preistess Keade. She was walking still in her true forum her hair billowing out behind her her long black tail wagging and her claws dripping with poisen. She was one of the rare Elemental demons. She laughed as she thought abut how if anyone knew she was a demon their would be hell to pay It isn't Normal that a Demoness would take in a orphaned demon unless they were family.

*With Lord Sesshomaru*

'Who would take care of my pups and not use them to kill me or wiggle their way into my bed' He thought as he looked down at the little bundle of baby in his arm. How he longed to have both hands to hold his children to rub them gently to do his part as a father but sadly he had lost it in a fight with his brother.

Sesshomaru stood slowly placing his pup in the cradle beside him and turned to the door he knew exactly who he was going to get to look after his pups. He reached the village of his brother not long after and was shocked to see a Wolf demoness walking towards it as he watched she changed back to a humon that he knew all to well the very person he was looking for the miko that cared for everyone even him.

*With Kagome*

Kagome looked around as she started back towards her village untill she felt a strong demonic arua "Come out Lord Sesshomaru I know you are their" she said as she sat back on a rock.

"So you are a Wolf Demon and from the smells of it Daughter of Lord Kazua." Sesshomaru stated.

"This is correct I am the heir to the throne of the north now what buesness have you here" Kagome asked.

I am in need of help My heirs mother got to cozy and killed her now I need someone to take care of my pups as mother." Sesshomaru stated.

"Let me grab shippou and we will be on our way." Kagome smiled not takeing long to grab the fox kit and return. As the three were walking err running back to the castle She put her headphones in and listened to Brother my Brother by Blessed union of souls she thought it fit the inu brothers perfectly.

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother**

_'This so fits those two'_

**We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

_'This happens everytime they meet why can't they get along' kagome thought_

**We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart**

_'It isnt like Sesshomaru can even use the sword so why fight over it'_

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**

_'so true'she thought sadly_

**Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes**

**Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
and say we're willing to give love a try  
we're not as different as we seem to be  
there's so much more to me than what you see**

_'This part fits inuyasha perfectly i mean they are brothers why cant they just deal with it and go on they are more alike than they realize' she thought_

**It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
then turn around and walk away**

_She felt like screaming this part at sesshomaru 'Get a grip would you' she thought angirly in her head_.

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**

as the song ended they arrived at their destination.

A/N: This is not a one shot it has many more chapters to go. I happen to love this song and it fits the brothers so untill next time moongirl101 out oh and if you would be so kind please review.


End file.
